A Lycan's Love: Julia
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Pressured into a betrothal so that her mother can once again be apart of the Coven that she left when Julia was a child, she wants to break free from her prison, but is too afraid to. Meeting Lucian the enemy of her people, she falls for him, and a lycan assault upon the vampire coven leaves her mother wounded. Will she forgive Lucian his trespass, and become his mate? -
1. Chapter 1

Pressured into a betrothal so that her mother can once again be apart of the Coven that she left when Julia was a child, she wants to break free from her prison, but is too afraid to.

Meeting Lucian the enemy of her people, she falls for him, and a lycan assault upon the vampire coven leaves her mother wounded. Will she forgive Lucian his trespass, and become his mate, or will she marry Kraven, who desires her friend, to please her mother.

***Requested by a reader – FeralG3

The OC is likened to "Arden Cho" – Julia

CREDIT goes to the reader for the basis of the story (the idea):

The OC is a vampire who has been Hounded and pressured by her regent mother for most of her life to live up to everyone's standards. All she wants to do is break free from her 'prison', but she is too scared to. Her only friend is Selene. On the day that they are supposed to awaken Marcus, the OC gets forcibly betrothed to Kraven, and the OC decides that she'll never escape and she'll be trapped forever. All that changes, however, when she meets Lucian for the first time.

The basis of the personality of the character Lucian:

Maybe Lucian could live and he could be a little less cold ruthless, and maybe he could also be unwilling for innocent people to be harmed, usually punishing or killing Lycans who do.

(Hope you enjoy our story!)

It's another boring dinner with a close family friend, the Alcott's. The air is thick with amusement as my mother puts on airs of merriment. A vampire elder, who refused the offer to remain in residence at the coven, after my father's death and we've been all but shunned by them. Those parasitic leeches, who I'm forever destined to call my brothers and sisters, as I'm one of them.

My ambitious mother, wanting to be taken back into the fold, have it in her mind that I'm to be joined with Viktor, the coven leader her oldest of friends. I will not, I'd sooner walk stark naked into the sun. Which I'd made known to my mother, who promptly turned away from that idea.

"You're been so quiet this evening my dear, whatever could be on your mind?" Says, Mrs. Alcott.

I apologize, I've… just been…"

"More than likely she's thinking of her fiancée." States, my mother.

"Oh, I didn't know that you'd found her a match, what with her being so… old."

Pretending to drink, I'm alarmed at my mother's words, and some of the liquid goes down unexpectedly. Literally trying to hack it back up, in the most lady-like way, I have to resort to excusing myself with a raised hand and a quick exit.

Finally my airway's cleared and I can hear my mother in the other room, retelling the story of my engagement, and to whom? I'd thought that the Viktor situation had been put to rest. He is the coven leader, powerful, and with a lineage as old as time. But I don't care, I don't love him.

"Who is he, the Bedford's son or the Garrettson's, I hear they're both on the prowl for an heiress."

"My Julia may be… seasoned, but she's definitely capable of securing a good match." Says my mother, offensively.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, who is he?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Oh come now, we're the Alcott's, we know everyone worth knowing in London."

"Well… I know for a fact that you don't know him then, he prefers the country to the city."

"Oh… he's one of those, well congratulations, Julia's too beautiful to be a spinster."

My eavesdropping was in vain, as my mother knows that I've been listening in the other room, and she beckons me silently to rejoin them.

With a sigh, I straighten my dress, and with a pat of my hair, float lady-like back into the room, to continue the madness of propriety.

It's a bumpy carriage rise to the Coven, and the air coming in through the window is refreshing. "You haven't fed tonight have you?" Inquires my mother. "No, but I'm sure that they'll be plenty of blood for me to gorge myself on."

"Oh cheer up, this is a joyous occasion, you act like you're going to a funeral." States my mother.

"A funeral would befitting, as we are the undead, the bringers of death…"

"You will watch your tongue, and you will act the part of a lady. I will not have you embarrass me. We're already labeled as rogue vampires, I will not have you ruin this for me."

Her chiding's silenced me, as I know that this is important to her. Lycan's murdered my father, we were at war with them, as we always are, and vampires venturing from the coven were sent back in pine boxes, their bodies mutilated. My father was one of them.

She wants to be a part of the coven again, and this is her chance. "If this is what you want…" I state.

The mansion is as I remembered it, beautiful, dark, antiquated décor, and the residents… well they're pleasing to look upon, lovely pale skin, dark haired, mysterious, dressed in all black attire. I stand out like a sore thumb in this crowd, in my soft blue colored gown.

"Finally our guests of honor have arrived." Says a handsome, dark haired man descending the stairs. Taking my mother's hand in his, he applies a kiss. "The coven welcome's you both back with open arms. I know that Viktor will be pleased that you've decided to rejoin us."

"It's refreshing to be amongst my family, to not have to hide who I am."

"And you must be Julia… you left here a child, and returned a woman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Kraven, Viktor's regent."

"And where is Viktor?" I inquire.

"He sleeps, until it is his time to rule."

"How long will he be asleep?" I ask.

I'm guessing that your inquiries, stem from your mother's marriage proposal?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Julia…" States my mother, sternly.

"No, it's fine…" He states, reassuringly.

Taking my hand, he leads me to the center of the room, with my mother in tow. His dominance is attractive, yet stifling. "Tonight we celebrate a joining of blood, our former elder Claudia's, lovely daughter Julia will be mated with me in marriage soon." A low applause follows, as my heart does a plummet all the way down to my satin slippers.


	2. Kraven

Coming down the stairs, no effort is needed to locate her, a bluebird in a sea of ravens, lovely. Making the announcement of our engagement, she's visibly upset and makes no attempt at hiding it. I care not for her displeasure of our union, she'll serve her purpose as my obedient wife, and I'll have the one that I truly desire as my lover. Selene, she's rejected all of my advances, and I've accepted that she's too unruly, savage, unable to be domesticated, but she'll do well as my bedmate.

"What do you want?" Asks Lucian, intruding upon my thoughts.

Made to wait with two mutts, he's kept me waiting a good hour and a half. Then to address me so carelessly, boils my blood. The only vampire privy to the whereabouts of his den, I could have it raided, but for now I need him. "I have to insist that you cease your attacks upon the coven."

"Is that all?"

"We had an agreement."

"Which I've kept, not attacking the coven wasn't stated."

"You will..."

"You have no right to make demands, Kraven."

I'm thinking of ripping this mongrels head off for his offenses, when an idea forms. I can do away with him and enslave his litter once again, earning me a seat on the council, and lordship over the coven. I'll deal with the disposal of the other elders at a later date. "You're right, we'll end this war together, you and I."

"I'm listening..."

"Marcus, one of our elders will be awakening soon, you'll attack the coven when he's at his weakest and end him. Vicktor will be forced to rise, and..."

"I want the glory for Vicktor's death."

"And so you shall have it... are we in agreeance?"

"We are." He says, with a grimace.

She's left the coven, and has been gone for days.

"Find her, and bring her back!"

The death dealer leaves post haste, as Claudia enters the study.

"I have no clue as to where she's gone, I've sent my men to search for her..."

"Your residency here isn't secured yet, madam. If there is no marriage, then there will be no room and board for a rogue vampire such as yourself."

"I understand... I'll keep looking."


	3. Julia

"Calm yourself, I won't let any harm come to you. Kraven would have my head, if something happened to his valuable property." States Selena.

Placing both hands on my sword, to still the shaking of it, a howl in the distance, sends my heart rate soaring. Begging Selene to take me with her on a Lycan hunt, she reluctantly agreed. I couldn't abide another day cooped up in the mansion, I don't think a life inside those walls is for me.

So here I stand, next to my newfound friend heart racing, adrenaline high, and on the verge of giving way to a dead faint. "Stay close." Whispers Selene, leading the group down a semi dark tunnel. A huge beast on all fours rush us, as three more appear out of nowhere.

Selene removes the head of one, as the other death dealers fight off two others. My sword extended, I stab one in the side, that has a death dealer pinned to the floor. My sword still stuck in its side, it lets loose a wail, before Selene cuts it in half.

"Good job, next time go for the throat, head or heart." She says, handing me my sword. A few more howls rip through the night, as I glance around nervously. I regret asking to come with them, I've had enough excitement for the night, and want to get back to the safety of the mansion.

Not wanting to get left behind, I quickly take my place beside her. Coming into a large open room, a wolf standing upright, sends out a call. His howls louder than any I've heard before and he looks different, larger, with a shiny coat of fur. "An Alpha!" Confirms a death dealer, immediately attacking it.

He's knocked backwards through the air, slamming into the wall, never to rise again. All three are still, waiting for the other to make a move, and then I notice the thing's staring at me. Inhaling deeply, and loudly, a low growl escapes it. "Selene..." I state, my voice quavering. She and the other death dealer attack In unison. The door behind the lycan opens, and a pack of wolves descend upon us.

"Go!" I hear in the distance from behind me, as I've already taken flight. Obeying the command I'm doing just that, running for my life.

I can hear the wolves following me, but I'm able to keep a good distance between us. I've never realized how fast I can move, and then realization dawns. I'm lost.


	4. Lucian

My pack members answering my call, has the vampires fleeing. After the painful transformation back into my human form, I follow the scent of the young woman.

She's moving quickly through the den, but her movements give evidence that she doesn't know where she's going, as she's moving in circles.

And so I wait... she's slowed to a walk, creeping along the wall as if we wouldn't be able to see or smell her hiding in the shadows.

She sees me and pauses, emotions from surprise, to fear and then anger play across her face. "I hope that you weren't waiting to ambush me." Her voice melodic and soft, along with her scent reawakens the wolf within.

Taking deep breaths to calm the animal...backfires, sensing the change, she lifts her sword to me. It takes everything within me to control the beast, my breathing coming fast and labored.

The pull is too strong, and with tremendous pain, i'm quickly back in my lycan form. My growl isn't meant to frighten, sexual lust, and frustration that my wolf is unable to take her in this form, causes me to stalk her like prey, as I keep my wolf's need to mate in check.

And then she does the unexpected... collapsing onto the floor unconscious. Another growl, but this one's in agitation.

She awakes with a start, sitting straight up. Her breathing's erratic as she takes in her surroundings, and then her watchful gaze suddenly falls to me. "The man in the tunnel...where am I?"

"My den."

"But this isn't the same one, the smells are different."

"No, I've moved you."

"What do you want?"

"You."

I can hear her heart rate increase, and I have to suppress the urge to not change. She's my mate, and my wolf is hell bent on staking his claim.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"She's beautiful, her long black hair has come undone, her lips bright red, beg me to claim them.

Moving closer, she quickly comes to her feet, watching me intently. A frightened little bird, reaching out to touch her, she backs away.

"My fiancee Kraven, will be looking for me."

"Then I'll have to escort you back to that wretched leech myself."

"You can't, he'll kill you."

"He might try..."

Coming to a compromise, she's deposited at her home, a footman's anxiously waiting for her to exit the carriage. Quiet the whole ride, she finally speaks. "Thank you, Mr..."

"Lucian."

"Mr. Lucian, thank you."

"It's just Lucian." I say, applying a kiss to her hand, which she's quick to remove from my grasp.

"I'd love to put a name, to such a lovely face."

"Julia." She says, with a warm smile, as she exits.

"Do I have your permission to call upon you at my leisure, Miss. Julia?"

"And risk not only my fiancee's, but my mother's wrath also, I think not!" She yells, as the carriage pulls off.

"Then I'll call upon you at the mansion!" I yell back.

Chuckling at her horrror stricken expression, I didn't think that she could get any paler.


	5. Kraven Julia

No mattter how many times her mother had her body scoured, it couldn't wash away the beast's smell, his scent... Lucian. She's not said a word on the issue and cornering her at a gathering outside of the mansion, she's not too happy to see me.

Three cups in and I'd thought that she'd have a smile for me, instead, its a poor attempt at a grimance, that's supposed to be a smile. "We don't have to like each other, we just have to tolerate each other, you're not my first choice either."

That sets a blaze in her eyes, defiance... I'm going to enjoy forcing her to submit to me.

"Then why are you marrying me?"

"A merger with your blood doesn't guarantee my place on the council, but it does gain me favor from the others."

"Favorable votes... you're not going to use me."

"I already am..."

A loud applause interrupting us, Marcus parts the crowd, like moses did the red sea.

JULIA

Kraven leaves me, without another word and watching Marcus make his way around the room, I'm in awe of his magnificence.

The power emanating from him is seductive. The original vampire, I can't stop the blush that brightens my cheeks and causes me to look away, when his gaze falls to me.

He has many female admirers, and my little school girl crush isn't noteworthy. Or so I'd thought that it wasn't.

"You're making a mess of things, you're lucky that Kraven still wants you."

My mother...

"A lycan... how could you, you know what they did to your father!" She whispers.

With a loud sigh, and a roll of ny eyes, I tune her out. My eyes straying back to him, lingering on those beautiful blue eyes, before reluctantly turning my attention to Kraven at his side.

The man inspires my anger.

"I've moved the date up, you'll wed him in two weeks time."

That brings me from my ruminations, and brings about a fit of rage.

"And if I don't?"

"You will... It's Kraven or Viktor."

"Am I not in the running?"

Marcus, my breath catches and I exhale slowly.

KRAVEN

Marcus, he's just woken up and has to be put back to sleep just as quickly. Julia's captured his attention, and I can't have him ruining my plans.

Her father was an elder, Viktor's regent... I practically threw him to the wolves. Led him straight to his death, and if Viktor suspected foul play, he's never spoken of it.

His seat has remained empty on the council, and I want that seat, and then the coven. Viktor loves Claudia, but is inflexable concerning the coven rules.

Julia's birthright's been given to me, in exchange for Claudia to become a member of the coven. Marcus's interest in her is causing complications, as she welcomes his attentions.


	6. Julia III

Returning home, Kraven's sent two death dealers with us. I'm not allowed to roam about without chaperones, because of the hunting incident.

I don't know what to make of his concern, as he should be worried about Marcus. The man's definitely made his interest known, and makes no attempt at hiding it.

We're attending an outing, hosted by the Alcotts, when I pick up on his scent. Returning with our drinks, she sniffs the air, and immediately turns to locate the offending wolf.

"Come, we're leaving..." She says, depositing the drinks on a passing tray.

"Claudia, I want you to meet someone." Its Mrs. Alcott, with a smirking Lucian. The man's smile, accentuates his wonderful features, he's perfect, handsome.

"Mrs. Alcott..." States mother, trying to conceal her anger. Lucian's rewarded with a narrowed eyed glare, that Mrs. Alcott seems to have missed.

"This is, Mr. Lycan."

I stifle a laugh, with a delicate swipe over my nose.

"You can call me Lucian."

"I'd rather call you something else." Replies mother, in a state of fury.

"Oh, do you two know each other?"

"He's a beast, and I do not want to make his acquaintance. Have your footmen toss him out, like rubbish..."

"Mother, please..." I interject.

"Claudia... I apologize, Mr. Lucian, I had no idea..."

"It's fine." He says, taking my hand in his.

The touch of his lips against my hand, sends a jolt of sexual desire, straight to my center. My heartbeat quickening, I try to catch my breath.

"It's been a pleasure, seeing you again, Miss. Julia."

Clinging to his hand, I don't want him to release me. His penetrating gaze, holds me hostage.

"Kindly remove your claws, from my daughter's person."

I release him quickly, as an appalled Mrs. Alcott looks on. Bowing to me, I honor him with a slight nod. My mother has lost her wits...

"I can't believe you, treating him like so. He's a guest in my home..."

"Silence!" Mother, snarls.

The room going quiet, we're both staring at her wide eyed. Taking a few deep breaths, she smiles... sinister in nature.

"Come, Julia..."

"You're no longer welcome at my..."

A flash of fluorescent blue eyes, and Mrs. Alcott goes silent. I can smell her fear.

"We"re no longer friends Mrs. Alcott, because I've been outgrew you."

Mother's become a brute...


End file.
